neutral_animefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter X Hunter: The Last Mission
Hunter X Hunter: The Last Mission is an action, adventure, drama, comedy, fantasy, shonen battle anime movie. It was the second anime film based on the 2011 version of the Hunter X Hunter anime series. It was directed by Keiichiro Kawaguchi, written by Nobuaki Kishima, musically composed by Yoshihisa Hirano, produced by Studio Madhouse, distributed by Toho, and originally released in Japan on December 27, 2013. Plot The film begins before the plot of Hunter x Hunter, some decades ago, when the chairman of the Hunters Association, Isaac Netero, defeats a powerful enemy known as Jed. Back to the present, a group of cloaked men storm into a prison and free the captives there, recruiting them for their plan. Some time later, Gon and Killua take a break from his expeditions with Kite to pay another visit at Heaven's Arena and cheer for their friend Zushi in the Battle Olympia Tournament with Wing and Biscuit. Meanwhile, Leorio, who is also bound to meet them, is attacked and knocked out by the cloaked men. Before the tournament begins, Gon and Killua pay a visit to Netero, who is also at the building, but the Arena is taken over by the mysterious men, with one of them, Gaki, replacing Zushi's first opponent and defeating him, another one, Shura, taking over the security system and a third one, Rengoku, stabbing herself and putting a curse on Netero to seal his Nen and immobilizing him. The ringleader then appears and knocks Gon and Killua down from the tower, but the duo manage to avoid the fall and return to the building, several floors below. Netero recognizes the ringleader as Jed, and it is revealed that Jed was once Netero's friend and leader of "Shadow", the Hunter Association's black ops squad, that was destroyed by the chairman after they began to make use of "On", a cursed power that is opposite to Nen and is fueled by the user's pure hatred. Jed and his companions objective is to force the Hunter Association to disclose the "Black Report", a record of the crimes against the descendants of "Shadow" to the public, that had peacefully settled after the organization was destroyed, but some time later were wrongly pursued and hunted down by the government, with three survivors, Gaki, Shura and Rengoku, to use their hatred to revive Jed, who teaches them to use On. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua fight their way up the tower until Gaki appears to fight them, and Kurapika, who was present at the tournament to escort his employer, Neon, confronts Shura. Amidst the chaos, Leorio rises from the sewers inside the building and is helped by Hisoka, who also was inside the building to reunite with Kurapika. Once Gon and Killua defeat Geki, he self-destructs as his conevant states that losing to a Hunter will cost his life. Kurapika also defeats Shura with Leorio's help, but before dying, Shura infects Kurapika with Jed's blood, sealing his Nen and claiming that he will die unless he embraces On instead. Once reunited with the others, Gon and Killua decide to confront Jed at the roof while Leorio stays behind to take care of Kurapika. In the occasion, Gon is also infected by his blood and decides to embrace On to keep fighting him, while Killua convinces Rengoku to give up on her hatred and she passes away, freeing Netero from her curse. Netero confronts Jed, but instead of attacking him, he decides to defend all his attacks until the hatred on him subsides. Jed is ultimately defeated when Gon purifies the On in his body with his own Nen and does the same to him, allowing him to finally pass away in peace. After the remaining members of Shadow are defeated, Heaven's Arena returns to normal and the Battle Olympia Tournament is finally allowed to begin. Good Qualities #Good animation during the fight scenes. #Very appealing art style and character designs. #The canon characters are kept in character and none of them are butchered, thankfully. #Decent soundtrack. #Good voice acting in both sub and dub. Bad Qualities #Uninteresting villains. #While the animation is good during the fight scenes, the fight animation isn't nearly as good as the show, and it'se ven worse during other scenes, which is hugely disappointing due to it being a feature film and not a tv series. #Like many films based on anime series it's considered non canon to the story. Becuase of this, the story is filler, and is incapable of doing anyting major with the storyline. Reception Category:Anime Movies Category:Studio Madhouse Anime Category:Yoshihiro Togashi Anime Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Action Anime Category:Adventure Anime Category:Drama Anime Category:Comedy Anime Category:Fantasy Anime Category:Shonen Battle Anime